Le Son De L'amour (The Sound of Love)
by teenybirdy
Summary: The young adult Priestly twins come home for an unexpected visit and hear something that cannot be unheard.


**A/N:** This fic was prompted by the lovely drippingwithsin on the DWP - MirAndy Facebook page. I hope I do it justice.

 **Summary:** The young adult Priestly twins come home for an unexpected visit, and hear something that cannot be unheard.

 **Disclaimers:** The usual apply. Don't own them, don't make money from them.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The twins had carefully carved out time from their schedules so they could come home for a long weekend. It took some doing but they had managed to wrangle a date that suited them both.

This visit was their first since leaving for college in September. After a gruelling few weeks settling in, at Stanford and Northwestern respectively, they each found they had missed the two women and the home comforts their childhood home provided.

They sat in comfortable silence on the cab ride home, having met at Newark Liberty. Long had the days gone where their mom would not allow them to take cabs or ride the subway. In fact, thanks to Andy, she had eased up considerably. She was still ridiculously protective, but she knew they would have to make mistakes in order to learn from them.

Entering the townhouse together, Caroline waited for Cassidy to disarm the alarm. Looking around the darkened foyer she noticed the floor was littered with shoes and items of clothing. Rolling her eyes, Caroline gripped Cassidy's arm and gestured to the scattered clothing. "Did you tell mom or Andy we were coming home today?"

"No, I thought it could be a great surprise," Cassidy smirked as Caroline huffed.

"Oh great.'" Caroline huffed. "Leave your stuff. You owe me dinner, Cassidy Anne."

Cassidy pursed her lips and sniffed. "Really Caroline Marie, I do not have _stuff_." Her likeness to their mom was uncanny and Caroline chuckled.

Cassidy's head lifted as she caught the loud moan. Grinning at her twin, she tugged her hand. "Come on, Caro, if I'm paying it's gonna be Pad Thai. Hopefully, they'll be done by the time we get back."

"I won't hold my breath." Caroline breathed as she was dragged by Cassidy back the way they had come. "You know how mom loves to move at a glacial pace."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

It was their eighth anniversary and Miranda wanted to make it special. She left Runway early, nodding at Roy as he held the door of the town car open for her before he slipped into the driver's seat and pulled into uptown traffic.

She wanted to get home before her Andréa and surprise her with dinner and then a night wrapped around each other. Having not seen much of one another for the last month as their lives turned busy, Miranda found herself slightly resentful that her work was once again impacting her personal life.

Miranda marvelled at the fact they had somehow, against all odds, made their relationship work. If anything, they were stronger than ever, but she missed the brunette in the moments they were apart. Andy had been away for the last week but was due back today.

Roy made good time getting to the townhouse and as Miranda stepped from the car a cab pulled up behind her silver Mercedes. Looking up she caught her loves expressive eyes and a sense of peace settled around her. "Andréa." The smile bestowed upon her had Miranda's heart thundering and she watched as the younger woman paid for her cab and grabbed her bags.

They moved into the house and Miranda shut the door firmly behind her. She took stock of the woman who had captured her heart. Miranda noticed the faint lines and creases around her eyes and mouth and the beautiful flecks of gold in the shoulder length dark hair, which had been naturally highlighted by the sun. Was it possible that her Andréa was becoming even more beautiful?

Andréa stepped into her personal space she felt hands coming to rest on the back of her head, her fingers travelled through her hair. For a moment she thought Andréa was pulling her toward her but then realised it was her, standing on tiptoes and raising her head, helpless to stop herself from capturing those luscious lips with her own. Closing her eyes Miranda felt there was nothing in the world more important than her mouth on Andréa's. The soft warm her lips against the woman she loved.

She felt the tip of Andy's tongue as she ran it in between her lips and couldn't help but gasp and let her in. Those soft kisses communicated their need, promises of tomorrow. Her hands moved purposely, unfastening zips and buttons and pulling at Andy's clothes.

Miranda pulled back, breaking their kiss "I'm so glad you are home, my darling." Miranda stated, "I always hope for your return but I...I don't want to lose you." She found she had tears forming.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," Andy replied, wiping the tears from Miranda's cheeks gently and kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, Miranda." The kiss was followed by one on her lips, which she deepened.

Miranda's hands moved inside Andy's shirt stroking the skin of her back and waist, she ran her nails up Andy's spine sending waves of pleasure through her.

Andy leaned in to kiss her again and her hands cupped Miranda's ass, pulling her closer still. "You're so beautiful, Andréa."

Andy trailed her hands up and teased Miranda's nipples through her silk blouse. Her fingers caused little jolts of desire flow through her, making her catch her breath. The tension between Miranda's legs felt hotter and the ache of need acuter than anything she'd experienced before.

Miranda walked them back until they hit the stairs and Andy fell back with a small chuckle which turned into a moan as Miranda's leg fell between hers, pressing in just the right spot. Andy could feel the heat radiating from Miranda through her jeans as Miranda straddled her leg and rubbed herself against her. "Shouldn't we take this to bed?" Andy whispered hotly.

"No, I need this now." Miranda moaned as Andy moved below her, causing friction to build between them.

Andy peeled Miranda's blouse open slowly and trailed her lips down the column of her throat. As she always did, Miranda stretched her neck to give Andy more access as they moved against each other. They both knew it was only a matter of time before they came undone, and then they would move to their bed to continue their loving.

They proceeded to move against each other and Miranda was moaning, an indication she was close. With a loud moan, Miranda's climax claimed her and she moved slowly against Andy, pushing her closer to her own orgasm. Andy's eyes fell closed as her back arched and she let the waves of pleasure overcome her.

Miranda bolted upright and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Oh, my darling, I am sorry, you must be terribly uncomfortable."

A lazy grin erupted on Andy's face as her eyes blazed open. "Mm, it's great to be home. Hello, my love."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Having spent a few hours catching up over dinner, Cassidy and Caroline returned to the townhouse and crept stealthily up the stairs picking up items as they went. They could hear rhythmic thumping from their Mom's room and a loud moan tore through the air.

Dumping the clothes in a pile at the top of the stairs, they moved quickly towards the second level. Caroline rolled her eyes as Cassidy giggled.

"OH GOD, YESSSS!" Andy's voice echoed down the dark corridor towards them.

Caroline groaned and covered her ears. "Oh, God I forgot how freaking loud Mom and Andy are." She whispered. Her face was bright red from embarrassment.

Beside her, Cassidy burst out into louder giggles, unable to contain them any longer. As they reached their rooms she turned to Caroline. "To be honest, I don't know whether to be grossed out or jealous. I mean it's been like what?" She looked at her watch. "Two hours and they're still going at it. Shit..."

After starting their first semester at college, the two young women had grown up a lot and were flourishing. They had spent the last seven years surrounded by love and laughter as Andy settled in as a permanent fixture in their lives. Cassidy often remembered those early days with fondness.

Their Mom had been unhappy in the six months following Paris, not because of Stephen, or the divorce he insisted on pursuing, but because she was missing her Ahn-drey-ah's sunny presence. It was something they all knew but dared not speak about.

And then one day Andy was there for dinner and her mom was smiling and happy. They noticed the difference, she hummed when she prepared her morning coffee and she could often be seen blushing as she spoke quietly into her cell.

Andy's presence at their dinner table became a regular occurrence over the next six months and their mom spent more time at home with them. They had movie nights or played x-box together which led them to spend more weekends at home instead of at their dad's. They kept busy on those weekends with day trips to museums, theme parks, Broadway shows, ice skating or bowling. Andy sought reassurances from them, making sure they were comfortable and content in her presence and in turn she reassured them that she would stay as long as she was wanted.

Their mom and Andy moved their relationship forward steadily, refusing to rush into anything until they were both sure of where they were headed. In those first six months they dated, Andy never stayed over.

The first time Andy stayed, was after Paris, a year after she had left Runway. Cassidy and Caroline thought their mom was in trouble. Grabbing her lacrosse stick and Caroline her softball bat, they ran into their mom's room, slamming the door into the wall in her haste. The loud crash had Andy ducking under the comforter quickly, but not before they both caught a glimpse of way too much of Andy's bare ass. She caught her mom's words, whispered throatily as she fought her laughter. "Welcome to the wonderful world of motherhood, my darling. You will never have a moment of peace."

It was a moment they often teased each other about. That night their mom banished them from the room and in a matter of minutes was dressed and in search for them. Finding them huddled in her bed she led them downstairs and sat them down in the kitchen. Over hot chocolate she tried to navigate an open discussion with them, well, as open as Miranda Priestly could manage, about the joy people found in being physically intimate with someone they loved.

Andy had been stunned at Miranda's words, blurting, "You love me?"

The twins giggled when their mom gave Andy her _'don't be stupid'_ look. It was one they'd often had levied at them.

Less than a month later Andy moved in and their house became a home.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda could be a sweet talker when she wanted to be, but Andy found nothing beat when the editor slipped into her work persona and displayed her strength and determination. She wielded it often, and it added a powerful dynamic to their relationship. It wasn't that Andy was a pushover, she stood firm with her own beliefs and often managed to turn the tables on her beautiful partner, but there was something about Miranda in boss-mode that got her hot under the collar.

They finally made their way to bed, but not before leaving a trail of clothes in their wake, as they stopped to kiss and touch one another. For them both, it had been a long month and they could not and did not want to stop the contact Miranda had initiated. They got the worst of their desire under control with an enthusiastic bout of lovemaking that left them both satisfied.

Lying beside each other, they cuddled up close and kissed more languidly. They were breast to breast and Andy's hands stroked up and down Miranda's back with easy familiarity, relaxing her into a state of pure bliss. Miranda trailed patterns into Andy's skin, humming her contentment but her hunger for her Andréa was far from sated, she could feel the growing pulse of heat between her legs.

Andy, noticing Miranda's eyes had darkened, rolled them over so she was on top of Miranda. Straddling her thigh, she pushed herself up between her legs, pressing hard so Miranda's legs parted and she could feel her wetness. She reached down to stroke Miranda's breasts, feeling their weight and smirked as Miranda moaned appreciatively as she caressed them, savouring the soft warmth of her skin. Miranda's nipples were tight and erect against Andy's palm and she bent to suck them.

The gentle heat and the sensitivity triggered an intense surge of pleasure causing Miranda to gasp and arched her head back involuntarily pushing her chest forward to insist that Andy continued with her ministrations. Andy brought a hand up to tease the other breast while she continued to lick, nip and suck, her tongue flicking over the nipple so that Miranda was reduced to a quivering mess and unable to find her voice as she panted heavily.

Miranda felt the fingers of Andy's free hand, whispering over her stomach and hips, drawing delicate patterns into her skin. She moved her hand lower until they trailed over her neatly trimmed hair. She spread her legs, giving further access, and her hips bucked, requesting further contact.

Andy released her nipple and looked down at her smiling widely, her hand slipped down further until she was cupping Miranda's hot sex.

Miranda looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes and fell into their depth. Her whole body was thrumming as Andy's fingers parted the lower lips and swiped through the copious liquid her body had produced.

"Andréa, my darling, please." Miranda's plea tore from her throat and she responded by thrusting her middle two fingers into her and stroking them up slowly, hitting her inner wall with just the right amount of pressure. The gasps Miranda was letting out turned into lusty moans.

Andy kept thrusting, her movements slow and gentle as her thumb ran lightly over Miranda's clit. The pleasure was overwhelming and Miranda held her gaze as Andy's head bent back down to suck a nipple back into her mouth. Miranda exploded around her fingers, her body relaxing with an intense tremor.

Shuffling back up to lie next to Miranda, Andy wrapped her arm around the older woman and planted kisses onto her face while she regained control. "You okay, my love?" Andy asked gently.

"Mm, never better." Miranda husked turning slightly, stretching out, her back was now against Andy's front. "I have missed you, my Andréa."

Andy placed a light kiss on Miranda's head and relaxed into the embrace, curling herself around the woman she loved. "I've missed you too," She mumbled.

Miranda rolled over to face to face her and reaching up, gave Andy another lingering, passion-filled kiss. She moved her hand between them, stroking her stomach, as she edged lower, her fingers trailing along Andy's neat landing strip. Feeling Andy's wetness, she slipped her fingers easily between her folds and into her molten heat as Andy twitched and bucked up into her touch. The intimacy of their connection was incredible and she could feel Andréa's walls tightening around her fingers as her arousal blazed. She curled her fingers to apply pressure, rubbing firmly as she continued to kiss the brunette.

Andy clenched the muscles around Miranda's fingers and pushed down onto her hand, forcing the fingers deeper inside. Andy moaned at the feeling of it, rolling her hips, fucking Miranda's fingers to push herself over the edge.

"OH GOD, YESSSS!" Andy cried as Miranda pushed back each time she thrust down. "Miraaaandaaa."

Miranda stilled, pulling away from Andy she listened intently.

Andy groaned at the loss of contact. "Miranda, don't stop. I'm so close." Andy whined.

"Shh, my darling. I thought I heard something." Miranda stated softly, trying to hear the sounds outside of their bedroom. Hearing nothing she shrugged and moved back towards Andy to continue where she had left off, thrusting into the woman with abandon.

She watched as Andy's desire rocketed her over the edge with a wail, her inner muscles clamping again around her fingers. She revelled in the unbridled movement and the flushing of Andy's skin as she rode out the tidal wave of ecstasy and Miranda was thrilled by the expulsion of fluid from her. When Andy had recovered a little, Miranda slipped her fingers from her gently and gathered her up into her arms. Andy sighed, her contentment apparent. "Marry me?"

"Huh?" Andy responded drowsily before sitting up and gazing at Miranda.

Miranda chuckled at the sudden alertness. "Will you marry me, Andréa?"

"You always said you'd never marry again." Andy was stunned.

"I always assumed I would never find the love to last a lifetime, and yet here you are," Miranda admitted. "I want you as my wife, my darling. Even if it takes the next eight to ten years to persuade you."

"Yes." Andy breathed.

"Pardon?" Miranda sat up and bounced a little in her excitement causing Andy to giggle.

Miranda was mid-bounce as Andy's arms encircled her waist and she pulled her close. "I said yes, Miranda." Andy reiterated.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

As with other times their moms had been noisily intimate, Caroline settled beside her sister in her large queen-sized bed. Caroline's room was right above their moms and the last thing she needed was to be privy to her mom and Andy's most intimate moments.

Lying back with her palms under her neck Caroline sighed. Her mom and Andy had hit their fair share of bumps in their relationship over the years, and at one stage it was a close call if they would work things out. Irv, once again, tried to manoeuvre her mom out from her position at the helm of Runway. At the time Andy was still clawing her way up the ladder towards editorial while also freelancing, and their mom was absent more than present as she did her best to secure her position.

With all the tension, Cassidy retreated into herself while she became more and more angry, so much so that she ended up in an all-out fight with four older girls. The school couldn't reach her mom, so instead called Andy, who had to rush away from an interview with Barack and Michelle Obama, to meet with the head.

After yet another missed dinner that night Andy had finally reached the end of her tether and she exploded. It wasn't that she did not support their mom, she always did and would continue to do so, it was the lack of courtesy Miranda showed, not thinking of calling to advise her she would miss dinners, recitals, lacrosse and softball or getting Emily to do so.

When Andy stormed out that night, Caroline cried, thinking she was the cause of Andy running away. When she admitted to her mom she loved Andy, she had initial brushed it off, stating they all loved her. When she repeated that she ' _love'_ loved her and that she would grow up and marry her since she wouldn't, her mom had been stunned into silence.

She thought back to the crush she'd had on Andy in those early years. She had come to absolutely love the woman without even realising it. She adored Andy's patience, gentleness and nurturing spirit, but it was also much more than that. Every time Andy bestowed her with that bright megawatt smile of hers it was like she was the sun and Caroline the Earth.

Andy had come back late that night, having gone for drinks with their Uncle Nigel and they heard the argument turn into very noisy lovemaking that lasted throughout the night. The next day Andy had sat her and Caroline down and explained gently that she loved them as if they were her own daughters and she would never leave them. She hoped they would come to see her as a secondary parent, and if they couldn't do that, she hoped they knew she would always be their friend.

Caroline had felt as if her heart was breaking, but with perseverance, Andy showed her that she was a much better second parent, and now Caroline loved her, not with the passion of youthful hero worship, but for the woman she was and the love she showed them in different ways, from a gentle shove to almighty tickle wars where they ended up tangled around each other, exploding in loud laughter, She brought so much joy to their lives as a...as her Ma.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda woke up in the middle of the night wrapped around Andy and with her face buried in her hair. Andy was snoring softly, her little snuffles making Miranda smile. Wondering what had woken her she heard the deep grumble of Andy's stomach. Rolling her eyes, her grin widened and she pulled back to check the time. It was still the middle of the night, the witching hour. Her stomach rumbled and she realised she was also hungry and thirsty. They had missed their dinner in their haste to reconnect.

Easing herself up she winced slightly, she felt her age, not that she admitted it often. Moving to the end of the bed she pulled her robe up and shrugged it on. Her movements causing Andy to stir. "Shh darling, sleep, I'm going to get a snack."

She observed the brunettes sleepy smile as she cracked one eye open. "Mm, a midnight snack sounds good, and water, gallons of cold water, or tea." Andy leapt from the bed and shoved her arms into a T-shirt and pulled a pair of men's boxer shorts up her long legs before stepping towards Miranda and holding her hand out for the other woman to take.

Moving down the corridor they were stunned to find their clothes in a pile at the top of the stairs. Placing a finger to her lip, Miranda crept up the stairs, with Andy following close behind. They poked their head around Caroline's door only to find the room empty. Andy backed up and gestured to the adjoining room where they found the twins sprawled across Cassidy's bed. Miranda couldn't help the smile that formed at seeing her beautiful daughters and the knowledge every person she loved were all under the same roof again.

Miranda had admitted to Andy she missed the noise and mayhem that surrounded her Bobbsey's. Stepping towards the bed she stroked Caroline's bangs from her face and piercing blue eyes, similar to her own, looked up into hers.

"Hey, Mom." Caroline's voice was hoarse from sleep. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Andy, who was leaning against the doorway, her arms folded across her chest, smiling at the sight of her three beloveds together. "Hey, Ma.'"

"Ma?" Andy whispered, amazed by the title.

Caroline smiled ruefully and nodded. "I love you guys."

"We love you too. Sleep now, Bobbsey," Miranda whispered. "We'll talk in the morning."

Caroline shook her head and bounded from the bed. "I need tea and hot buttered toast and then my own bed." She pointed to Andy, wagging her finger. "And you ladies still need to invest in sound-proofing."

Andy snorted back her laughter and eyed Caroline affectionately. "Whatever you say, Caro. Now I'll go put that toast on." A midnight snack of hot buttered toast was something she and Caroline had done often when neither could sleep.

Andy moved quietly back down the stairs leaving the mom and daughters together. She heard Cassidy's expression of surprise at seeing her mom and grinned at the loud, _"Where's Andy?"_

The three Priestly's made their way to the kitchen a short time after and saw Andy had placed a large pot of tea in the centre of the breakfast bar with four mugs. The butter was out, as well as a range of condiments - honey, peanut butter, jelly and Miranda's favourite, orange marmalade.

Cassidy rushed up to her and grabbed her around the waist, offering her a hug from behind. "Hey, Ma. I hear congratulations are in order?" Cassidy was thrilled with the changes, she had seen Andy as a second parent for years, and the name change was only fitting, she had only held off on account of Caroline. "So, when's the wedding?"

"Um, well, we've not really discussed it." Andy's voice was low and the three women could tell she was slightly emotional, the events of the evening finally catching up with her.

"Let me see the ring, Ma." Caroline lifted Andy's left hand up and frowned at the empty space.

The sound of Miranda slapping her forehead had Andy and the twins turning to look at her. Muttering about her incomparable stupidity she stalked from the kitchen and they heard her slamming her way into her study.

Within moments Miranda was back and the twins backed off as she stood in front of Andy. "It is just a formality now, and I am aware it wasn't the most romantic of proposals, I..." She licked her lips and continued to speak. "...I planned to have flowers, there was supposed to be dinner, with candlelight and soft music and...It wasn't meant to be like this..."

"It was perfect." Andy interrupted her and provided her with a megawatt smile.

Miranda smiled and eased open the ring box. Inside sat a Harry Winston platinum sparkling cluster ring, set with sapphires, aquamarine and diamonds. "I hope you like it." She pulled the ring from the box and placed it on Andy's left-hand ring finger.

Andy's smile brightened as she looked down at the ring. She loved it. "It's beautiful, thank you."

Miranda snaked a hand into the back of her shoulder length hair and pulled her down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

"Aaargh, God. My eyes." Cassidy hollered.

"Ewww, no, no, nooo, Stoppit." Caroline screeched.

"Get a room." They both heckled as the kiss deepened.

Miranda pulled back and looking over her shoulder saw the smirks on her daughter's faces. Tugging Andy's hand, she sat her down and straddled her lap. Catching her eyes, she asked. "How do you feel, my darling?"

"I'm the happiest woman on Earth, how do you think I feel?" Andy smiled and pulled Miranda flush against her. "Although I think we may have more celebrating to do." She whispered loud enough for the twins to hear.

The joint groans of their teenage daughters hit their ears and their laughter rang through the room.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
